The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A cloud computing system provides shared storage and other resources to a plurality of users. The cloud computing system may include one or more data centers, each including clusters of hardware (i.e., nodes) implementing various services. For example, each of the nodes may implement one or more virtual machines (VMs) to provide services including, but not limited to, web servers, database servers, operating systems, etc., as well as access to functions provided by hardware components such as processors. In some examples, the cloud computing system implements a cloud Platform as a Service (PaaS) or other distributed systems platform. Remote users access the cloud computing system to use various applications implemented by respective ones of the VMs. For example only, the users access the cloud computing system via corresponding client stations (e.g., computers or other user devices).
The cloud computing system may include one or more management entities configured to allocate resources provided by respective nodes. For example, each node cluster may include a respective management entity (e.g., a resource manager or balancer) that selectively allocates the resources of the nodes in the node cluster to services associated with each of the users.